Seeing is Believing
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: There was no way to bring him back, his kind was unable to use the sarcophagi, and it was pointless to want what couldn’t be had.
1. A Restless Night

Author's Note: Notice how in this chapter, there is no talking?

* * *

_Walking in the sand of Egypt wasn't anything new, especially because she was an Egyptologist and an Archaeologist, but somehow, this time, it was very different. This time, she was walking with her husband, and they were both looking for something that lay hidden in these sand dunes and pyramids, some secret that had lain there for eons, just waiting to be discovered. They would be the first to find it, and the first to feel its wrath, but somehow, none of that mattered right now. For in this moment, they were simply man and wife._  
  
Shooting straight up and disrupting her sleep, Liz Tucker had to shake off the feeling that she was married again to Drake. Drake, her wonderful husband, was dead. There was nothing left of him, and barely anything of there people. But the dream was so real, she felt like she was there.  
  
Walking to the bathroom of her apartment, she slashed some cold water on her face and blinked slowly, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to go back to sleep and face him, but what other choice did she have? She was needed at the base tomorrow for another mission with her good friends. She'd get chewed if she wasn't well rested, and it could put their mission in jeopardy, whatever it may be.  
  
Approaching her bed slowly, she started to slip into it, spotting something out of the corner of her eye. Someone was standing in the corner, smiling softly at her, looming in the dark shadows of her bed room. Turning around slowly, she blinked and tried to see who it was.  
  
Gasping in shock, she realized this couldn't be, it couldn't possibly be him. He was dead; he died on a whole other planet. She was at his funeral, she held his dead body, and watched his mother clean their decaying home. Her dead husband Drake could not be standing here, it wasn't possible.  
  
And yet, it almost had to be, he had to be alive; for if not her sake, then for his mother's. He had to still be alive, he just had to. She couldn't stand another day living without him. Although it had been a year or so, she still couldn't stand the empty bed, and no one who could truly appreciate her presence in a room. She wasn't able to find the words to speak to him, his shadowy figure fading into the night as she approached him, leaving the empty bed far behind her.  
  
As she reached out to brush her fingers against his soft lips, he was gone and there was nothing but a corner there. Shaking her head, she realized that she must have just been hallucinating, but this was worse than the dream. Going back to her pillow, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
_The shadows grew longer on the pyramids that lined the sand. They were so carefully constructed, with so much time and effort put into them, how could they have ever even been here in the first place? Hadn't anyone considered that they were ships? These things couldn't have been constructed 'just because' by the Ancient Egyptians, that would be pointless in a perfectly sane society. They had to find the proof they needed to make a laughing stock out of the entire Archaeology community, they would make fun of them no longer. Today would be the day that the married couple got the last laugh, if only they could get deep enough into the right one without being caught be someone.  
  
The giggles and excitement were tampered down as the duo entered the narrow hall, hoping none of this effort was for nothing, and yet almost knowing for sure that they were right. They had seen ships like these in action, now only to prove the truth, even if the United States wanted that hidden. There was no one to stop them now as they kissed for good luck and went down the cursed walkways.  
_  
Screaming as she jumped up in her bed, she saw Drake again in front of her. Was she still dreaming? If she was, how did she get from Egypt to here? But, what if she wasn't dreaming at all? What if she was back in reality? He couldn't be alive, but there he was, right in front of her, at the edge of her bed, his sweet smile looming over the dank room.  
  
As she reached out to touch him, he jumped back, and then shimmered away. He was gone again, and there was nothing she could do about it, absolutely nothing. There was no way to bring him back, his kind was unable to use the sarcophagi, and it was pointless to want what couldn't be had. She had to move on with her life.  
  
Looking at the clock beside her, she realized that it was almost time for sunup, and she wanted to get an early start to work anyways. Arising out of her bed, she showered slowly, basking in the warm mist that was created, trying to put all thought of her late husband out of her mind. Putting on her uniform without the patches, she went out to her car to go to work.


	2. Off to a Bad Start

Author's Note: I hope you have liked this so far. Now it's time to get to the core of the story and add some discussion. Please continue with your kind reviews.

* * *

Once she was cleared to go into the base, she had to wait for the first elevator for what seemed like forever. All the while, she kept thinking about her dream. When she was finally able to get on her ride, it took a little longer than usual to get to the next destination. There, the lift was down for maintenance, and she had to use the stars. She had to go down flights and flights of stairs until she reached the correct level.  
  
Finally coming up to the correct door, she knocked on it and waited for the person within to answer, if they were there. Hopefully, she could let go some of the stress of the previous night's dream and have a good talk with a friend who had been through a heck of a lot more than she had.  
  
The door swung open swiftly, catching her arm, "Ouch!"  
  
"I am sorry, Lieutenant Tucker", Teal'c appeared from the doorway, apologizing immediately.  
  
"Liz? You alright?" Daniel called from within his office.  
  
_That's the perfect question for me_, She thought silently, when aloud she returned a grumpy, "NO!"  
  
"Perhaps I should escort you to Doctor Fraiser", Teal'c offered.  
  
Before she could protest, both Daniel and Teal'c were leading Elizabeth down the corridor towards the infirmary. Soon, they arrived and told Janet what had happened. Janet had Liz sit down, which she did with some encouragement.  
  
Looking at the arm, Janet announced it would be alright. It just needed some rest, and no more running into doors.  
  
As Janet started setting up to take care of it, both Teal'c and Daniel looked to Liz with the same question in their eyes, 'What's wrong with you?' It was like they were screaming it, well Daniel at least, but without words.  
  
"I had a bad dream", Liz offered the annoying looks.  
  
"Oh? About what?" Janet asked offhandedly over her shoulder.  
  
Liz sighed softly, not really wanting to talk about it, "About Drake. He and I were walking in Egypt together. We went into a pyramid, searching for something that would prove everything we know about the goa'uld."  
  
"What were you searching for?" Daniel asked, intrigued.  
  
Liz shook her head as Janet came back over with her supplies, "I don't know. But it was like we were both here, on Earth. He would've loved to see Earth..."  
  
She sighed again, tears coming to her eyes from thinking about him. He was gone, and there was nothing she could do about that. He was buried and cried over. Now was the time to just remember him as he was in life, and how happy he was. But that still didn't change the fact that Liz had this odd dream about her dead husband.  
  
"I think we have some leave coming up, why don't we take a break from the base and go to Egypt to try and find whatever it was you were looking for?" Daniel offered his friend.  
  
"No," she said, suddenly becoming uptight again, "It's cursed."  
  
"Like that's ever stopped you before..." Daniel shrugged loosely, letting it hang.  
  
As if knowing Daniel would win, Janet looked to Teal'c, and then to Daniel, "I don't know if that's such a good idea for Liz."  
  
"I'll make sure she obeys herself", Daniel brushed the comment off as if dust from a beautiful amulet.  
  
Straightening, Janet shook her head firmly, "You will take Teal'c with you, and a cell phone. Teal'c will make sure that she rests her arm, and he can use the cell phone to call me directly if need be."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Daniel smiled in acceptance, "Do you know what the long distance charge would be on that call?"  
  
Leading Liz and Teal'c out of there, they went to go pack their things together for their little trip across the globe. 


	3. Curses will be Curses

Author's Note: Here is the third chapter. Fourth one will hopefully be up soon.

* * *

Arriving in Cairo, the trip had so far been uneventful. Now they needed to rent a vehicle and take off into the sandy desert. Teal'c had the cell phone and a small medical kit.  
  
Daniel drove into the desert, letting Liz navigate, using her dream. They were coming up on some pyramids that Daniel barely recognized.  
  
"Are you sure it's here?" He asked, casting a sidelong glance at his friend.  
  
"Positive. We were walking into the middle one, over there", she pointed as Daniel drove closer.  
  
Teal'c was in the back seat, undoubtedly raising his eyebrow. But, he would probably like to see what this building had in store as much as Daniel and Liz.  
  
Teal'c finally spoke up as they entered the short shadow of the pyramid, "Perhaps it is wise for us to rest before we enter. We have been driving all morning."  
  
Knowing Teal'c was right, Daniel and Liz agreed, stopping the Jeep and stepping onto the soft sand to have a lunch break.  
  
After Liz ate, she looked around slowly, taking in the scenery. She closed her eyes to see if she could remember anything more about this...artifact.  
  
_"I am your guide", Drake said softly, looking into the confused eyes of his wife.  
  
"If that is true, then why do you appear to me in the form of my deceased husband?" she asked, still very confused about this whole situation.  
  
He smiled faintly, "Because it is the most comforting figure for you. You must understand the ways of my people. You have only just begun to learn."_  
  
_"Why now? Why not guide me before he died?" she asked, small tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Because it is now that you must discover yourself, and the true nature of our people. We were not unlike you once, but now the only way this vision can happen is after great loss and a period of moving on", he sighed, looking still into her eyes, blinking slowly._  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. She understood what was going on now, only vaguely, but she still understood. She had to go down into that pyramid and find the artifacts that would prove the vision useful; she had to let her guide lead her there, and now.  
  
Arising from her position slowly, she made a beeline for the great structure, entering it through the hidden entrance that her guide had found. Her mind was now far from her dear friends, and was only focused on getting where she was going at the moment, getting to the bottom of this strange mystery. She had to see for herself what was down there.  
  
Walking carefully down the mud hallways, they turned into a beautiful golden glow as she went deeper. She couldn't wait to see where her guide was leading her, and what the point of all of this was. What was that curse anyways? She had since forgotten, and not even her friends knew what it was. Why was the guide being so mysterious about everything? Couldn't he just tell her why she was here?  
  
Looking down further into the hall, she saw a room opening up to her. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, be she ignored them completely. Entering the large room, she immediately recognized it. It was the main room in one of the goa'uld mother ships. She had been in one before, and really didn't want to relive those memories.  
  
Movement startled her as she opened the dusty sarcophagus. Someone was inside of it, and reaching out towards her. Jumping back, she looked closer at the writings. They spoke of a figure named Nun, who was 'The Waters of Chaos'.  
  
"So what is the curse? Maybe something about bringing Nun's wrath upon you..." She thought aloud.  
  
The figure yawned and shook the dust off of itself. He must have been Nun, but he took on the appearance of Drake.  
  
"Come, my queen", he beckoned her towards him.  
  
Walking towards him slowly, she took his outstretched hand, "But Drake...or Nun...who are you?"  
  
"Do you recognize your own husband?" He asked, hugging her close, "I am Nun, but for you, I am Drake, the one who died." 


	4. Escape

A/N: Is this my longest chapter? Maybe, who knows, lol. Well, I hope you read and review, and enjoy the newest chapter here. This story is coming to a close, so please feel free to give me ideas for another.

* * *

She tried to push herself away, her sore arm hurting slightly as she did so. She had to get away from this creep. He wasn't Drake, and could never be. 

Daniel came in behind Liz and looked at Nun. All he saw was a goa'uld that was holding his friend captive. He immediately pulled his Beretta and started shooting the person, trying to help save Liz, but of course, the figure had a ribbon device which shielded them both. Using the device as a weapon, he sent Daniel flying backwards as Teal'c stepped forward to offer his assistance.

"Come, my queen", Nun cooed, preparing to ring to another location.

He pulled her over to the far corner, muttering something under his breath. The room lit up instantly, all the familiar panels and things of a pyramid ship taking a breath of life once more.

Teal'c aimed his staff weapon skillfully, but was not able to hit Nun, instead, it disappeared over the shield that was protecting the goa'uld and Elizabeth. Daniel got back up and went over to a panel, and started reading it quickly.

"Ok, Teal'c, do you remember someone called…Nun?" Daniel asked, picking up the jaffa's zat gun from its holster and aiming it at the duo in the corner, waiting for a moment when the shield might be dropped.

"He is know as the 'Waters of Chaos', it is rumored that he was banished from the rest of the Egyptian gods. He is…tricky." Teal'c told him honestly.

Suddenly, Daniel remembered the old toss the knife into the hand trick, and he did, just before the ringed away and something started spreading through the ventilation system of the room.

"Do not inhale, Doctor Jackson", Teal'c commented, going over to the door just as it closed, and then over to the ring panel.

Daniel nodded, not knowing how long he could personally go without breathing. This would be bad if they couldn't find a way out of here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz was still in Nun's arms, "My queen, do you not believe that I am your love, your husband? Together we shall rule the people."

"No," she told him, knowing that he was just another goa'uld messing with her, "you are not Drake, and never will be."

He threw her to the side, as he walked up to a large console, the main control panel of the ship and gracefully placed his hand inside.

"Not going to work", she smiled, picking up the dropped combat knife, and pointing at him with it.

He growled, angry, "You Tau'ri friends have ruined our vacation."

"Actually, they saved mine. You see, I don't like your kind, and I would never go on vacation with you. Besides, I'm already on vacation right now." She waved the knife in the air, looking at him.

Nun's eyes flashed bright gold, and then they returned to normal color, he was not at all happy with her. However, she didn't care if he was ever happy, because he was, after all, the enemy.

She smiled, sarcastically, "So anyway, I was wondering; how did you alter my dreams?"

"I did not." He said, tossing his broken hand device to the side.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, uh huh. So all that dreaming of walking with Drake in the desert, that was not made up by you to provide the perfect cover?"

"No", he replied.

He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her like she had three heads or something.

_So, it really wasn't him? Could it really have been Drake, contacting me from beyond?_ She wondered for a moment, briefly caught off guard long enough for him to grab her and the knife, which was know against her throat.

"Your friends will die, and now I shall kill you." He smiled wickedly.

Just in time, Daniel and Teal'c ringed in and took a deep breath, the former leaning against the wall for a moment to catch his.

Teal'c raised his zat gun, "This will be unpleasant."

Firing one shot, the two people dropped to the ground, and Teal'c quickly killed Nun.

He seemed happy, in his jaffa way, as he helped Elizabeth stand, "Are you alright, Lt. Tucker?"

"No", she smiled, looking over towards Daniel, "What happened to you?"

"Ventilation…we think he was trying to kill us", Daniel shrugged, stepping away from the wall.

The trio took some time looking around the room before trying to find their way back out. What was this dream all about? Where was the artifact? If it really wasn't Nun creating the strange dreams, then how were they coming to existence?


	5. The Artifact

A/N: I know, this is the last chapter of this story, but I have another story in the works. So, please enjoy, and I will see you for our next Liz and SG-1 adventure: Leaping Into the Future.

* * *

Walking around the room, happy that it was over, Elizabeth continued to ponder her dreams. How could it be that Nun didn't create them, yet he took on the image of Drake? This in itself made no sense, aside from the whole goa'uld never telling the truth thing.

As she turned around after glancing at a console, she saw something in the floor and bent down to pick it up. It lit up, shining symbols and words that she could read, and she couldn't believe what they said.

"Daniel…take a look at this. I think is what my dream was about. Nun didn't make the dream, Drake did. He somehow knew about this…" she wondered aloud, looking back to the device as she handed it to Daniel.

He started reading it, and furrowed his brow, glancing back to her for a moment before reading on, "Is this what I think it is…?"

"Are you implying your husband is Ascended?" Teal'c asked, listening to Elizabeth ramble on about the dreams not made my Nun, but somehow leading her here.

"It's possible, right? Even though I didn't actually see him ascend, he was carried off by family, so he could have, right? So what if he is alive?" She was getting more excited.

"Umm," Daniel interrupted, "This is a map, leading to a…lab. I think we should have Carter have a look at it."

Once they located the lab, the were heading back towards the Jeep, Carter's team was already on the way over, and Elizabeth and company were due back at Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

Arriving back in the Colorado base, Elizabeth seemed dazed almost. She was taken to the infirmary and checked out, getting a clean bill of health.

Now all that was left to do was wonder…

"_My lady, you shall be the leader of our people when my family passes", Drake told her, sitting down at the edge of her bed in her quarters on the base. _

"_I understand, but I do not know how you are here, with me. Did you change my dreams?" She asked her dear husband, hoping to get the answers she sought. _

_He smiled softly, "I am indeed what you call…Ascended…this happens to several of our people once they pass. I will watch over you."_

"_I can not lead the people of Laknee, I must stay on Earth." She sighed, looking down briefly. _

"_I understand your loyalty to the Tau'ri, but perhaps you can still lead our people. Have them join an alliance with Earth, surely your people will benefit." He cocked his head, and then looked up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes. _

"_You must leave?" She asked, recognizing the look as if he was being called away somewhere. _

"_Indeed, but I will always watch you, do not fear." He smiled again, and faded away._

"I won't", Elizabeth leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes to sleep.


End file.
